Ready To Fall
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: LOLIVER! SongFic. A short, but meaningful one shot of how Oliver and Lily got together at a school dance after ten years of procrastination. Song by Merideth EdwardsJoey Fatone, either one it doesn't matter. R and R! Enjoy!


_**Title: Ready To Fall**_

_**Pairing: Loliver**_

_**Fandom: Hannah Montana**_

_**Song by: Merideth Edwards/Joey Fatone (depends on which version you like better! But for me, I like both)**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Summary: A Short One-Shot describing how Lily and Oliver got together. Songfic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HM or this song. Lance Bass owns this song. The girl from his record company put it out. Although, I recorded myself singing it a few years back, and my friend didn't know it, and she thought I wrote it. LOL! Yeah right, I have issues writing Fan Fictions, let alone a rhyming song.**_

_**I **__**get a feeling,  
I cant explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I feel so spaced in time**_

Lily Truscott look across the crowded gymnasium at Oliver Oaken who was currently dancing with her friend, Sara.

She smiled and leaned back in her chair, she knew he didn't like her as more than a friend, which relieved Lily a little.

No one knew the truth, but Lily had loved Oliver since the moment they met in kindergarten, or course then, it was just a crush, but now it's turned into so much more than that.

Lily looked at Oliver again, only for him to see her looking at him.

He smiled at her, and she nervously smiled back.

She had no clue why he made her so nervous, or why he made her feel like she couldn't breathe, when she had hung around with him for over half her life, it was just some power he had over her.

_**And now that were standing face to face  
Something tel**__**ls me it's gunna be okay**_

When the song ended, Oliver came running over to Lily.

"Li-lay." He grinned

Lily felt her face flush as she replied, "What's up Oliver?"

"You wanna dance, or sit this one out too?" he grinned

She bit her lip and looked into his deep brown eyes, "Sure"

She sighed, for some reason, she felt like this was going to be more than a dance, and she had no clue why.

_**And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
Cant promise forever but baby ill try  
'cause I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
**_

As they danced Lily looked at the boy. In her opinion, no Jake Ryan, no Jesse McCartney, no one, could beat out Oliver.

She remembered when she had first told Miley about her secret, the same night she had been told her best friend was Hannah pop sensation Montana. She felt that if Miley trusted her with her secret, she should trust her back. At first, she laughed, until she realized how cute it was.

Lily grinned a toothy smiled.

"What?" Oliver asked

"Nothing, just thinking about something." She said

"Okay." Oliver said

As she looked back up at Oliver, who was looking at her, they smiled at each other.

"_Tonight's the night Truscott, you've just got to go out there and do it, just say it." _She thought

_**I know youve been watching  
Choosing your moment**_

But I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
And now that were standing face to face  
Theres something I need to say

"Hey Lily," Oliver began

"Huh?" she replied

"I'm not quite sure how to put this so you don't think I'm a freak, but you look really pretty tonight." He said

Lily's eyes widened, "Seriously."

"Yeah." He replied

She looked down at herself, analyzing every bit of her outfit, she was wearing one of Miley's old "Hannah" tops, which was yellow with sparkles at the top and tied behind the neck, a denim skirt, and slip on black shoes with yellow stars on them.

Lily didn't believe she looked that good, but apparently she was wrong.

She replayed his words in her head over and over again.

"Oliver," she took a deep breath, "Come with me," she said, pulling him out to the direction of the courtyard.

When they arrived there, Oliver sat on top of one of the cement tables.

"What is it?" he asked

Lily stood dead in front of him and took another deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you, and I've needed to tell you for I'd say somewhere around 9 or 10 years."

Oliver looked at her with a look of intrigue.

"Oliver, I-I, I love you." She said

Oliver smiled, got up and kissed her dead on the lips.

When they broke apart, Lily stared at him blankly.

"D-Does this mean, th-that all this time you've…" Lily stuttered

Oliver nodded.

"Known, or felt the same way." Lily asked

"The second one." Oliver smiled

"Okay, I feel better now." She sighed

She leaned in and kissed him again.

_**nothing is certain  
This I know  
Wherever were heading  
Im ready to go**_

When they broke apart, Oliver took her hand and lead her back into the dance.

"Does this mean, we're going out, you know, a couple?" Lily asked

"I guess, if you want to." Oliver said

Lily nodded as they began to dance again.

"Was this worth a decade of emotional stress, and possible jealousy and every other thing that happens when a girl likes a guy?" he laughed

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Lily replied

_**Cant promise forever but baby ill try  
'cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight x3**_

In love tonight  
In love tonight

**LOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVER**

**Like it? **

**I know, I should be focusing on my Ryella one-shots for the challenge, but I wanted to let my head wander else where for right now. So I went to my third love, Loliver.**

**Yeah, I know, "What happened to the die hard Lackson shipper we all knew and loved?"**

**She's still somewhere inside of me, but after seeing the first episode of the second season of HM, it sparked a new love for Loliver! LOL!**

**Anyway, I'll get back to my 101 Kisses challenge tomorrow!**

**Laterz,**

**Shelby**

**The Geek In The Pink**


End file.
